Festive Spirit
by Miss-Murdered
Summary: Wufei really doesn't want to go to Heero and Relena's novelty Christmas party... 2x5


Disclaimer: I own nothin'

Pairings/Warnings: 2x5, 1xR and 3x4, Christmas fluff, implied m/m sexy times

A/N: *waves at GW peeps* This was my Gundam Wing fanwork Christmas exchange fic where I was asked for some goofy/cute 2x5. Thanks for all my lovely readers and I hope you enjoy this belated holiday fic! See, I haven't left Gundam Wing entirely...!

* * *

**Festive Spirit**

The invite was on a thick card with gold edging, glitter stuck to it but in a way that Wufei guessed was intended to be classy rather than gawdy, the words written in silvery ink. He wrinkled his nose as he read the words, trying not to make some derogatory noise as he read all the details as that would only spark Duo's curiosity. As a part of him intended to throw the invite as soon as he saw it, the Sanc post mark obvious and the fancy envelope telling all Wufei needed. He wasn't a decorated Preventer agent for nothing and his deduction skills were exemplary. But he knew he couldn't hide it from Duo even though he'd walked off to their bedroom as soon as they'd entered their apartment, his jacket and boots discarded haphazardly and without a care.

As Duo poked his head from their bedroom door, his shirt mostly removed and his eyebrows raised.

"What?"

Wufei made a small "huff" noise and followed to the bedroom holding the invite in his fingertips. "Novelty Christmas party. Relena and Heero."

He explained in a clipped tone, his eyes drifting to see Duo's bare chest, his shirt now thrown to the floor with his usual lack of care and despite their years of being together and how often Wufei saw Duo naked, he still appreciated the lean curve of his muscles and how they were highlighted by the black ink that trailed over his chest.

"Huh," Duo said, walking over and taking the card from Wufei's loose grip, looking at the glittery monstrosity. "I'm guessing this is all 'Lena's idea. Really can't see Heero doing the 'novelty' thing though I suppose he'd look cute in a Rudolph sweater or something."

Wufei glared and snatched back the invite, annoyed slightly at Duo's mention of Heero. He was fully aware that Heero and Duo had a close friendship and that was all but Wufei couldn't help the feelings of jealousy that occasionally surfaced due to that friendship.

"What do they mean by novelty?" Wufei pondered, putting down the invite on the side as he started to remove his own work uniform with more care than Duo did. He was unbuttoning his own shirt when he glanced over to see Duo in only black boxer briefs bending over to retrieve some clothing from the floor. Wufei had long since learnt that a harmonious relationship with Duo required him turning a blind eye to his sometimes irritating habits and keeping to his own "side" of the room while keeping his own tidy. It was best for his sanity.

Straightening up, sweatpants retrieved from the floor and being put on, Duo gave a shrug. "Guess sweaters. Or maybe like those ties that sing and light up. Or a dorky Santa hat… or maybe like those reindeer antler things or something with mistletoe…"

Duo's voice got quieter as he walked to their bathroom before returning a moment later, finally putting a t-shirt on as Wufei folded up his work pants and put on his own loose pyjama pants and tank top.

"… I guess we could wear ties or something… not too tacky or obnoxious…"

Wufei had been barely listening as he let his eyes widen as it seemed Duo was actually picking up some of the dirty laundry on his floor and taking it to the hamper, trying not to let his shock be too evident on his face at his boyfriend's sudden fit of tidiness.

"We're not going?" Wufei asked in disbelief surprised that Duo was even entertaining such a notion.

"Of course we are, 'Fei," Duo said, walking over now his short burst of doing chores was done and Wufei tried not to zone in on the way that the baggy comfortable t-shirt slid off Duo's shoulder enticingly. He approached, gave a quick peck of lips and then walked out of their bedroom, only turning back and looking over his shoulder briefly. "We'll just wear ties or something. Nothing too goofy, right?"

And with that, Duo walked out of the bedroom, Wufei assuming to the kitchen as a moment later he heard a pan being filled with water and rustling around in the fridge and he assumed food was being got out to be prepared. With a sigh and a hand through his hair, Wufei glared at the invite before shrugging. There was nothing he could do – he was going to a Christmas "novelty" party in the Sanc Kingdom. He now just had to find something to wear that he didn't want to vomit about.

* * *

'Peacecraft Fancy-Ass Manor' as Duo referred to it was decked in so many bright white bulbs that it seemed to have become its own light source. As they pulled up, their rental car taken away by valets, Wufei tried not to grunt and grumble about the whole thing. He really didn't enjoy the pomp and ceremony of these kind of events and he was annoyed he'd been forced to attend. But then Duo had promised him favours of the sexual variety and he had to agree with Duo – they should attend, their friends had invited them and it was important to see everyone at this time of year. The anniversary of the end of the wars.

As they entered, more white lights decked out the halls and glasses of champagne were held out my wait staff, their "novelty" element being Santa hats added to their otherwise sophisticated black outfits. Duo swiped two glasses, handing one over to Wufei as they walked into one of the large reception rooms that had been turned into a ballroom for the evening, looking around to spot familiar faces and their "novelty" clothing options. He saw Trowa whose novelty item was not too garish, the green sweatshirt with simple snowflake pattern looking good on his tall toned frame and Quatre seemed to match, his own red one with just a simple reindeer pattern across the chest. Far from "novelty" they looked classy and Wufei guessed that's what happened when someone was one of the richest men in the world. It was one of the reason they had settled for something less outlandish.

It seemed they were spotted, the hostess smiling and waving and within a few moments, Relena had dragged Heero to their spot, looking at their outfits.

Duo's Christmas "novelty" was obvious – the tie light up and it sung when pressed, the refrain of Jingle Bells replayed so often in the car that Wufei was tempted to ball it up in his fist and destroy it. But he hadn't knowing that when he looked over at Duo he was grinning and trying to test his patience. Apart from the tie, Duo was dressed in all black, tight suit pants, tight black shirt and black beat up converse, his shirt sleeves rolled up so his tattoos were on display. He looked good and the tie didn't even distract from that.

"I see Duo's Christmas novelty," Relena said, a smile on her face as she scanned up and down Wufei's body. Her Christmas item seemed to be earrings with baubles and a matching necklace but they were made with shimmering diamonds so hardly tacky, in fact they were beautiful. "But I don't see yours, Wufei."

Wufei glanced at Heero who had been forced into reindeer antlers with his suit that did appear amusing on the usually stoic man and he could tell Heero was too trying to work out his Christmas clothing choice.

"He's wearing something…" Duo said, a broad smile on his face, "but he's kinda more subtle than us, right?"

Trying not to blush at the obvious attempt to embarrass him, Wufei folded an arm across his chest as he held onto his glass of champagne and snorted.

"Let me guess," Relena said, her voice lilting and teasing. "Socks?"

"A little more subtle," Duo said, his smile broadening if that was at all possible, a Cheshire cat grin on his face.

This seemed to puzzle both Heero and Relena and their gazes were annoying Wufei enough to "reveal" his clothing item if only a little.

As when he'd discussed with Duo the various novelty Christmas items that could be purchased, one Duo had said in an offhand way but Wufei hadn't ignored the small comment. It was the option that meant he was still participating in the theme, still in the so called "Christmas spirit" but it was doing so without having to wear something awful and tacky.

Finishing his champagne, he offered his empty glass to Duo who took it, his mouth open as he suddenly figured out where Wufei's mind had gone, his jaw dropping as he anticipated Wufei's move. However, it wasn't quite as extreme as Duo probably feared as all Wufei did was move his suit jacket, untuck his white pressed shirt and lower the waistband of his suit pants subtlety. All that was revealed was the elastic around the top of the boxer briefs but it was enough to see that they were festive, the material bright red with the image of snowmen, Santa's, snowflakes and stars. There was sparkle thread in the designs and they were so damn Christmassy that even though they were hidden underneath his sharp suit, he still felt a little ridiculous.

He tucked his shirt back in once they were revealed and then looked to see Relena's slightly reddened cheeks and Heero's widened eyes.

"See," Duo said, "told you it was subtle."

There was nothing much else they could say after the glimpse Wufei's festive underwear and Duo was chuckling under his breath when they walked away, halting the nearest waitress to get another glass of champagne for each of them as they walked towards the edge of the room to watch the festivities.

"So they got to see a hint of your novelty Christmas boxers…. do I get to see all of them?"

Wufei shot a withering glare as he saw Duo's big toothed grin. "Maybe… if you've been a good boy."

Duo snickered and then let out a big sigh. "I guess there's no chance then… I don't think I've been good this year," he said, Wufei feeling Duo's breath against the side of his face and Wufei smirked in response.

"No… you haven't," he responded, a small smile on his face, "but maybe you'll get lucky."

And with that tease, Wufei took a sip of champagne, amused that his retort had managed to shut Duo up as he stood in his suit, his novelty Christmas item hidden underneath his clothes. As his bright glittery tacky boxer briefs were to be viewed by one person fully and one person alone as Duo would be getting lucky later. Even if he had been a bad boy.


End file.
